swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jav A'nel (character)
Jav A'nel was a 23 year old Bothan by the time of the Battle of Restuss, in 1 ABY. He had grown up on Kothlis, a Bothan colony world 4.5 light years from Bothawui. When the Empire began executing Bothans that were viewed as traitors to the state, Jav hired a smuggler to bring his family and himself to Naboo to escape the onslaught. Working as a spy for the Rebellion (he did not join the Spynet, as he blamed them for the mass executions), Jav would send half of his profits back to Naboo in order to support his parents and sister. Details *Server: Starsider *Race: Bothan *Gender: Male *Profession: **Current: Spy **Space: Alliance Pilot (Vortex Squadron) *Faction: Rebel Alliance *Other Affiliations: Mos Eisley Militia Biography Early life Jav was a rather normal Bothan, who grew up among a relatively wealthy family on the Bothan colony world of Kothlis. He received the best education he could receive. He had a loving mother, and a stern father who pushed him to be the greatest he could be. His parents always lectured his brother that he should be more like Jav. When his parents were not around, however, Jav was a laid back (and very lazy) individual, however. This caused much resentment between he and his brother, as his brother always believed himself to be the better child. When Jav had turned 16 (the age of adulthood, according to Bothan tradition), he was accepted into the Bothan Military Academy. There, he learned all the necesary skills to become a highly successful operative. In 1 BBY (at age 22), Jav had successfully graduated sixth in his class. By that point, his brother had also joined the academy, and made it his goal in life to be better than Jav. After graduation, Jav would spend what was left of his 22nd year working as an intern at the Bothan Spynet. Escape from Kothlis and Life on Naboo Unfortunately, the A'nel family's luck turned shortly after the Battle of Yavin. The Emperor was outraged by the loss of the Death Star, and wanted to seek vengeance against those who resulted in its destruction. After bombarding the rebel base on Yavin 4, he turned his gaze to Bothan space. He blamed the Bothan Spynet for the destruction of the Death Star, as a handful of their operatives helped deliver the plans to the Alliance. Bothan Space, once neutral territory, underwent a strict Imperial occupation. Hundreds of supposed rebel sympathizers were executed. Desperate to help his family avoid such a fate, Jav paid a Nautolan smuggler all that the family had to transport them to Moenia, a rebel-controlled city on Naboo. The family escaped, though Jav's brother was bitter because of the loss of everything the A'nels had ever owned. He believed that Jav had made a rash decision, and his feelings intensified when he learned that Jav was planning on leaving to earn the money back. He believed that Jav had intentionally stranded the family there, and they had a heated argument which resulted in their alienation. After promising his parents to send them half of all the money he made (a promise he kept to this very day), he set off to find work. His first jobs were for a Mr. Baobab, a half-senile retired Councilman who was working for the Rebel Alliance (although whether Baobab intentionally did so was unknown). His first job was to find Baobab's "nephew," Rinto Liprus. He learned from Liprus (who was in actuality a female Twi'lek), though, that she was actually the old man's assistant. Baobab then told Jav that he believed that they were living during the era of the Separatist Crisis, and that he needed to donate money to a cause looking to curb Senator Palpatine's power. After delivering the money, Jav heard the contact (Tanner Helton) mention smuggling medical supplies. At this point, Jav was suspecting that Q3 was not all that he seemed. Ebenn's third job for Jav entailed bringing poetry back to a young woman, whom Ebenn had claimed tried to get him to recommend it to his publisher. Upon reaching the "woman," however, it was revealed that the contact was a Sullustan male named Nura Tinall. Nura told Jav that he had done a great service to the Rebellion, for he had delivered the schematics for the Emperor's Retreat on the planet. Finally realizing how deep into trouble they were both getting into, Jav raced back to Ebenn and tried to convince him of the truth. When he denied it, Jav started to become suspicious that he really did know what was going on, and that his senility was a disguise to make him appear innocent. Regardless, he performed one last task for the old man; he agreed to bring a "fellow Jedi master" to him so they could have dinner together. Much to Jav's surprise, the person he was escourting (a Gungan named Wert Jopi) was actually force-sensitive! Jav had to sneak him into Moenia while avoiding several Imperial patrols in the swamps surrounding the city. After that final fiasco, Jav found it increasingly hard to find work in Moenia. Ultimately, he decided to enlist in the Alliance Navy in order to get access to a ship. Taking advantage of the service he had done to the Rebellion, he requested a Y-wing starfighter, and was trained to be part of Vortex Squadron by V3-FX. After being trained, and undergoing several uneventful patrols in the Naboo system, he set off to find more work on Tatooine. Killing Criminals Arriving in the city of Mos Eisley, Jav began to work for Mayor Guh'rantt, who assigned him to help the famed soldier Peawp R'dawc assassinate several criminals that had set up shop around Mos Eisley. At the end of dusk, Jav had positioned himself on a hill in the perfect position to snipe several swoop bikers. Once chaos within the camp had begun, he snuck in and killed the elite bikers, aong with their leaders. Quickly going to the other side of the city, Jav encountered scavengers picking apart a recently crashed ship. He killed a couple, and the rest fled. Traveling further down the city, he encountered moisture thieves. Category:Player characters